Often when assembling electrical circuit boards, thermal gap fillers are required in order to absorb assembly tolerances while still maintaining a thermal path from the circuit board to a heatsink for normal operation of the board and its components. During assembly, a large surface area is typically “gap filled” between the electrical chips and a heatsink in order to transfer heat from the chips. However, gap fillers have a low thermal conductivity as compared to metal heat transfer devices, for example. Moreover, the gap filler process can be time consuming and costly. In addition, the area of the gap fillers on a circuit board often become the area of the highest temperatures during operation of the chips.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.